Three Worlds Collide
by SilverFan12986
Summary: Uh oh... boredem strikes! As Sonic and friends are bored, so are Big Time Rush! Shadow wants to teleport somewhere, but he was bumped into and now BTR is there! So is the mysterious wolf pack  these are OC's ... Look what Shadow caused now!
1. Boredem!

**Hey everyone! Sam here! I made a fan fiction with MY fan characters, the wolf pack! You'll meet them later. I got the idea for a BTR and Sonic the Hedgehog crossover from DestKnight15. But still, the wolf pack aren't WOLVES exactly… they can just transform into wolves, like… I'll explain later. Anyways, yes, they are from a DIFFERENT part of Mobius, and BTR comes from well… Earth. Anyways, here goes! Hope you like it! **_**PLEASE NOTE THAT LONER IS KEITH'S NICKNAME! I WILL ONLY REFER TO HIS REAL NAME A COUPLE OF TIMES, THEN SWITCH TO HIS NICKNAME!**_

Sonic sat there thinking about what to do next. Since he was as an adventurous hedgehog as he was, he was bored with anything without adventure and action. Basically a LOT of the others were there with him. He was still bored. "Ugh, I'm SO bored…" Sonic complained, with a groan at the end. "So you said a million and eight times, faker…" Shadow replied. "YOU'RE the faker, faker!" Sonic replied, grinning since he believed Shadow was going to challenge him to a fight.

Meanwhile, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan sat in the studio, waiting for Gustavo to have a song come to his mind. "Have you thought of it yet?" the boy band asked in unison. "Be quiet, dogs! I need to think!" he replied. "Sorry guys, this may take a little while…" Kelly said, walking out of Gustavo's office, which had the door wide open. They all groaned and put their heads back to look up at the ceiling in boredom. James yawned. Logan said, "I wish we were somewhere else… I'm outta here!" and he walked out of the door. The others followed him.

In Mobius, on the opposite side of where Sonic and his friends were, Crystina and the pack were walking along. "Hey, Loner…" Crystina started. "Yeah?" asked Keith. "Why are we just walking?" she finished. "No idea…" replied Keith. "I'm, like, totally wishing to be doing something!" Paulina rang in. "Well, this is the ideal form of psychical stress, and is good for the muscles," Shawn said, his big words slipping out of his mouth as fast as they came to his mind. "Dude, Shawn, chillax with the jumbo smart words. Some of us are idiots," Hunter said, motioning to Loner. "HEY!" Loner retorted, noticing the motion to him. "He IS the alpha and it IS fun to make fun of him!" Sierra , Shawn's cousin, said from nowhere. The pack kept walking along, just looking around at the forest.

Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Amy, Blaze, and Silver were all bored now. There was nothing to do and they had no idea of an activity. Shadow was now examining a Chaos Emerald, thinking about performing a Chaos Control and going somewhere INTERESTING. BTR was playing a game, wishing they were in it, since it was better then where they were now. The pack was looking for something in the forest. Protecting something, chasing a rabbit, ANYTHING. Shadow had NOW decided to do a Chaos Control. But he had to stop walking, which he had started doing. "Chaos CONTR-" he started, but was cut off by Silver bumping into him. A flash of white blinded everyone and they all guarded their eyes. They all looked after the flash faded. A pile of arms and legs were in front of them.

"GAH! Get OFF of me Kendall!" James complained, worrying about his hair. "Gladly," Kendall replied, "as soon as LOGAN gets off of ME!" "Kendall, my pal, I will get off when 'king of the pile-on' CARLOS gets off the top of the pile!" the smart boy replied to his friend. "WHOA, AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Carlos said excitedly. "NO, LET'S NOT DO IT AGAIN!" the others replied, a little worried that he would get an idea. Sonic stood over James, at the bottom of the pile. "Need some help?" he asked. "Yeah sure, whoever you are…" James replied. "Name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said, helping him out from the bottom of the pile, grinning. "Thanks, then, Sonic the Hedgehog." James said in gratitude. The other three were still in the pile. "FAKER!" Sonic called over his shoulder. Shadow was standing with his usual look on his face and his arms crossed. "What is it, faker?" he replied to Sonic's nickname for him. "Come help us get these guys up!" Sonic called back. "They ALL have two good legs. Let them get up themselves," Shadow replied again, bitterly. Sonic just rolled his eyes and he and James helped the others up. "Sorry about Shadow's attitude, guys," Sonic apologized. "Uh, is he like that ALL THE TIME?" Kendall asked. "Pretty much," Sonic answered.

Shadow wanted these guys to go back. He didn't mean to summon them. He barely got used to everyone he knows now, and he did NOT want to take the time to know these guys. He got out the Chaos Emerald, ready to send them back. Carlos noticed the Emerald. "SHINY!" he cried, grinning, and he walked over to Shadow. "What's that?" he asked, taking the Chaos Emerald and examining the shine. "It's a Chaos Emerald, and you have no idea how to use it!" Shadow replied, worried that Carlos might accidently use it in the wrong way by saying the two words. "I'm Carlos, by the way," said Carlos, holding out his hand to Shadow. Shadow just looked at his hand and kept his arms crossed. Carlos nervously pulled back his hand. "Wow, not a friendly guy…" he thought, looking over Shadow's face.

Shadow took back the Chaos Emerald and said "Chaos CONTROL!" and there was another flash of white light, but the guys weren't gone… instead, six more people were there. All in a pile. "Loner, GET OFF!" Sierra said. "Would you remove yourself from my body?" Shawn complained, looking at Crystina. "Sorry Shawn, but no can do. HUNTER has ME pinned down!" she replied to the hawk beneath her. Hunter just rolled his eyes and then he looked up from above Crystina. "Dude, Paulina, can ya get off of me? You weigh epicly more then I thought you did…" he said. Paulina was there and she looked down at the echidna trapped under her. "Like, I'm totally sorry Hunter, but, like-" the hedgehog started, but was cut off by Logan helping her off the pile-on. "Like, thanks! You are so totally nice!" she thanked. "No problem. Do you mind introducing yourselves?" he replied. "Sorry, dude, but first, ALL of us have to be somehow epicly removed from this totally unepic pile!" Hunter said from the bottom. Sonic, the rest of the band, and Paulina helped them from on top of each other. Shawn dusted his gray feathers off, Loner rubbed the dust from his brown-golden gloves, Crystina rubbed the dirt from her dark navy blue cloak, Hunter shook the dirt from his gray hair, and Sierra wiped the dust from her the orange pendant around her neck. "OK, NOW we can introduce ourselves," Loner said, "I'm Keith the Hedgehog." He held out his hand to James and they shook. "I'm Crystina the Cat," said Crystina, doing a curtsy to Kendall. "I'm Hunter the Echidna. I'm sure you'll find me to be awesome!" said Hunter, shaking hands with Carlos. "Sierra the Swallow is my name," Sierra said with a grin, waving at everyone. Cream waved back. "I'm Shawn the Hawk. Most intelligent of our wolf pack," Shawn introduced, shaking hands with Logan. "Now do you mind introducing yourselves?" Shadow said, looking at Big Time Rush. "I'm Kendall, this is James, that's Carlos, and over there is Logan," Kendall replied. "And we're all Big Time Rush!" they said together.

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Now that we know each other

Shadow just stood there. "Well, 'Big Time Rush', you were summoned here because Silver over there bumped into me during my Chaos Control," he explained, looking at Silver. "Your fault. We all started walking along and you stopped without warning. Can't blame ME for that," Silver retorted. Loner looked around. "Well, nice to meet ya, Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan!" he said. "I'm the leader of the pack. May not be the smartest but err… I am fun…" "He means immature," Crystina added with a smile. "Entertaining to have available, nonetheless," Shawn said. The band nodded in understandment and the pack looked in the direction they did when they all turned their heads to face the animals behind them.

"Not everyone has introduced themselves…" Carlos and Hunter said at the same time. "Oh," said Sonic, realizing that they were talking about him and the others. James said, "That's Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic nodded, and added "Yep!" "I'm Knuckles the Echidna," said Knuckles, stepping forward, "guardian of the Master Emerald." "Coolio! Another echidna AND he's a guardian of the awesome Master Emerald!" Hunter exclaimed. "I'm Cream the Rabbit and this is Cheese!" Cream said in her sweetest voice, her and Cheese waving. "Pleasure to meet ya, Cream and Cheese!" Sierra said, waving back. "I'm Silver the Hedgehog, and this is my best friend, Blaze the Cat," Silver introduced, starting to glow his teal glow and float to show his psychokinesis, and Blaze had a flame in each hand, showing her fire powers. "Whoa, that is AWESOME! We should hang sometime!" Carlos said, admiring the pair's powers. "Rouge the Bat, treasure hunter!" Rouge said, flying overhead. "And thief…" mumbled Knuckles. Tails came floating down from above Sonic and said, "Miles Prower! You can call me Tails!" "Hey Tails!" Paulina called up to him. "I'm Amy Rose!" introduced Amy, running to Sonic and hugging him for no reason. "Amy…" Sonic complained, pushing her lightly off of him.

Shadow stood in the back, not doing or saying anything. Knuckles pushed him forward and Shadow glared at him and started to reach his hand for his inhabitor rings. Sonic stopped him and said "This is Shadow the Hedgehog, AKA Faker." "I am not a faker! I am the Ultimate Life Form," Shadow replied angrily. "Now we're all familiar with each other!" Sierra said happily. Shawn spotted the rings on Shadow's wrists and the ones on his shoes. "Ahh, inhabitor rings…" he said. Shadow noticed that Shawn had spotted them. "What about them?" Shadow asked bitterly. "You must possess a great deal of raw power… and judging that you also possess a Chaos Emerald, I can assume that you have the power of Chaos attacks and are able to use Chaos Control?" Shawn inquired. Shadow looked amazed. "How do you know?" Shadow asked. Shawn just chuckled. "Well, Shadow, I am very intelligent," he said.

Logan looked like Shadow now. Amazed. He had never seen an ANIMAL as smart as that. "Shawn could probably help me find a way back…" he thought. "Hey Shawn!" Logan called, walking over to the hawk's position. Shawn turned. "Hello. Logan, is it? You seem smart like me. I think we are thinking very much the same thing," Shawn said. Logan was amazed yet again. "Why yes, we are…" Logan replied. Shawn just nodded and shook Logan's hand again. Logan smiled. "So, let's go talk about how we're gonna do this," he said. "Agreed," replied Shawn.

Loner and Hunter went over to Carlos. Carlos looked at them and said "Hey." Hunter and Loner said simultaneously, "Let's go have fun! This'll be AWESOME!" Carlos grinned. "Wanna get some corndogs too?" he asked. The three all went to the nearest tree and started to make plans. "I GOT IT!" Loner said, running to a log raft nearby. "SHAWN!" he called. Shawn threw four shopping cart wheels to them when he saw the trees and raft. Carlos knew were this was going and he got a HUGE rubber band. "Whoa, awesome rubber band, dude!" Hunter said. Carlos just put the rubber band around two trees. Amazingly, it didn't snap. It was WAY too tight though, but the three boys didn't know that. Hunter got some screws and a screwdriver and he installed the wheels onto the log raft. "Let's do this!" Loner said in excitement, climbing onto the raft. Sonic zoomed over. "Need someone to pull it back?" he asked, grinning. "That would be awesome!" Carlos and Hunter said in unison. Sonic grinned bigger and went behind the raft with Hunter, Carlos, and Loner on it. He pulled it back, then let go, jumping on as he did.

"AAAAWWWWEEEEESSSSOOOMMMEEEE!" yelled Hunter. "WWWHHHOOOAAAA!" exclaimed Carlos and Sonic. "WWWHHHEEE!" yelled Loner, his hands in the air. _WHOOSH! _The raft and all four of them went zooming by all 15 of the others and their hair blew in the direction of the draft. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" yelled Loner, as he noticed the lake up ahead. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" yelled Sonic as all four of them started freaking out. The raft zoomed into the lake. All four of them came up from under the water and put their arms on the raft, which had floated to the surface. James had his lucky comb and he was fixing his windblown hair.

"That… was… EPIC!" Hunter yelled, letting go of the raft and slipping under the water. He was a fast swimmer and he had already gotten near the shore after his head popped up again. "Let's do it again!" Carlos yelled in joy. Sonic had pulled himself onto the raft and was paddling with his hands toward the shore. Loner had gotten to the shore with Hunter and shook his dark brown fur dry. He splattered Rouge with water and Silver stopped the water from hitting him with his telekinesis. Blaze got SPLASHED when the raft made impact and the soaking light purple cat was drying herself off with her fire powers. Carlos lifted his helmet and water poured out of it.

Shawn shook the water from him when it hit him. Logan, being next to Shawn, talking about a way out of there, got the water shook onto HIM. Logan was soaked. Nothing he could do about it. Tails and Rouge were flying above the splash so neither of them were touched. Cream and Cheese were wet and yet, both of them were smiling. "Mr. Loner, are you OK?" Cream asked. "Chao chao?" Cheese asked Hunter. Loner and Hunter grinned in reply. "Yeah we're fine!" they said simultaneously. Amy ran up and asked "What about you, Carlos?" Carlos nodded, shaking water from his ears. Sonic had arrived on the shore, sitting on the raft. Tails flew down and hovered above him, lifting him up and then setting him back down on land.

Carlos yanked on Kendall's hand and Kendall fell on the raft. Carlos then looked at Hunter and Loner and then they knew what he wanted them to do. They grinned, nodded, and pulled the raft back to the tree. They couldn't believe that the wheels stayed on, but they ignored that fact. Kendall realized what was going on immediately. "I WANT NO PART OF THIS!" he protested. Hunter just said, "Relax dude, this is gonna be epic!" Kendall grimaced with the realization that there was no way they were going to let him off.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Plans and Explanations

Hunter and Loner just grinned. "Hold on, Kendall…" Loner laughed. Kendall knew it was coming…. "LOOK OUT BELOW DUDES!" Hunter yelled, him and Loner letting go of the raft, allowing the rubber band to fling forward, launching the raft with it. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Kendall, his hair being blown back by the force of the speed. Hunter and Loner high-fived and laughed as Kendall and the raft fell into the lake. Kendall came up and he didn't hold onto the raft for support. Instead, he was laughing and swimming towards the shore, with the raft floating along behind him. He looked at Carlos, who was doubled over in laughter beside Loner and Hunter. He mouthed "James" and all three of them stopped laughing, and looked at James, who was combing his hair and holding a mini mirror, saying "James, you are one hot devil!". Sierra looked at them from about 10 feet away, and ran over there. "So what's about to happen?" she asked Hunter. "We're about to send James on a little… trip…" he explained. James was still fixing his hair, then Sierra ran by at full speed. James's hair was windblown again, and he frowned. "DANG IT!" he yelled, and worked desperately to fix it.

"Now, while he's distracted!" Carlos yelled. "HUH?" James exclaimed in surprise as Hunter and Loner picked him up and at full speed, and set him on the raft. Kendall helped the two of them pull it back, and all three of them said "Later James!" and then he started to freak out, but it was too late. They let go of the huge rubber band, and he went flying down the hill. They all heard "CHAOS CONTROL!" and Shadow was on the raft JUST as they let go of the rubber band. "WHOOPS!" they yelled as they saw Shadow appear. Shadow realized that he messed up again, but he and James were already soaked. Shadow had an angry look on his face, but this time he wasn't taking off his inhabitor rings…. Not even touching them. He looked like… like he was having somewhat fun…. Hunter, Loner, Sierra, and Carlos were still hiding behind trees, since Shawn had explained his power. "Grr…. I WILL SO KILL YOU GUYS FOR MESSING UP MY HAIR," James yelled in anger, "AND I DON'T CARE IF IT WAS FUN!" Shadow used his Chaos Control to warp out of the lake.

"Yo, Shadow! A little help here?" James asked from the lake. Shadow just replied, "You know how to swim, don't you?" and walked off. James said, "I was gonna ask if you could use that Chaos thingy and send me my mirror and comb…" and swam to shore. Shadow just sat down shaking his black and red fur free of extra water. Cream said "Mr. James, here's your comb and mirror!" and handed him the mirror while Cheese handed him the comb. "Thanks, Cream! Thanks, Cheese!" he said happily, combing his hair and smiling into the mirror. Cream and Cheese smiled and they walked off. Logan and Shawn were still discussing something to send them back. Amy and Paulina ran up to them and Amy grabbed Shawn's hand, and Paulina, Logan's. They both looked at them in surprise. Paulina said to Logan, "Hey! Logan, right? How about, like, you come with me? You're so totally smart! You and Shawn, like, are alike! I totally have an idea though!" Logan decided to go along with her to see her plan. Amy went to Shawn and said "Hi, Shawn! I have an idea, but I'll need your help with it… do you mind?" Shawn smiled at her and bowed. "Absolutely not, Amy. I have an idea what your plan is, so I have no trouble helping with it."

The four ran towards the woods, and then Rouge started to fly overhead. "That Shawn guy is pretty smart…. I wonder if he'll accept my invite into the agency…." she thought aloud, knowing that they couldn't hear her. Little did she know, Tails was behind her. "Rouge! You want Shawn to join the agency?" he inquired. Rouge jumped in surprise and looked at him. "Well, he WOULD be a valuable addition… with his smarts and what not. He looks about 15.… old enough to join…. If YOU were older, I would've extended the offer to you, Tails," she explained. Tails spun around and said, "I wouldn't have accepted it. I go on adventures with SONIC!" Rouge just shrugged and watched the two brainiacs and the two girls run through the forest.

Sonic and Crystina were walking along with Silver and Blaze, getting to know each other. Crystina was explaining about the wolf pack and her past with them. "Well, Loner brought me into the pack by scratching me. That's how you become a werewolf. I was scratched at night, see, on a full moon night. A midnight black wolf ran by and I felt a… burning sensation on my left arm…. Then I felt a surge of power rush through me, then I ran into the forest after the wolf. He looked back and saw me. He seemed to gasp with some kind of worry…. He had a mirror shard of some sort. He held it up to me…. An ash gray wolf stared back at me…. Then I realized…. I was the wolf!" Silver seemed to be interested in this. Blaze exerted a look of interest as well, and Sonic said, "Go on…" which Crystina did gladly.

"Well, then Keith introduced his self. I knew him from school though. 'You're Keith! The one famous among all of the girls in my class and a lot of others in other classes!' I exclaimed. He just chuckled. 'Didn't know that I was a wolf, huh?' he asked. I nodded. He explained that other people could understand our words even in full wolf form like this. He started to explain the whole 'transformation' thing to me. In the night, I can go half wolf, like I am now," she continued, grinning to reveal razor sharp teeth and holding out her hands to show her claws, almost as sharp as her teeth, "or full wolf, like I was that night. In the DAY, I can be normal, or half wolf. On a full moon night, I have no choice. I have to be a full wolf." The other three were impressed. "But it's daylight now. Why are you all half wolf still?" asked Sonic. "Well, on the part of Mobius that we come from, it WAS dark," Crystina explained. "I wonder…." Silver started. "What the others are doing right now…" Blaze, Crystina, and Sonic finished in unison.

Shawn, Logan, Amy, and Paulina were in the forest. Shawn had managed to make an axe from wood lying around and his pocketknife. Logan studied the technique and made an axe of his own. Amy and Paulina had collected spare wood and some metal lying around. "Now all I need is some fire…" Shawn said. "So you can melt the metal and form it into nails? Doesn't Blaze have fire powers? Besides, you might need Silver too. The metal would be too hot to meld," Logan said. "Ingenious plan, Logan!" Shawn said. He looked up for no reason. He noticed Rouge flying overhead. "Is that… Rouge?" Paulina asked, looking up to. "I think it is…. She's too high up to be sure," Amy replied. "HEY ROUGE!" Shawn yelled from below. "This may be my chance…." Rouge thought, flying down to the four.

Shawn smiled at her, knowing that she heard him. "Yes, Shawn?" she asked him. "Me and Logan need Blaze and Silver. Can you go find them and get them for us?" he explained. Rouge sighed and thought "Eh, I'll get him next time…" then replied to the teenage hawk, "Yeah, sure. I'll get them," as she flew off. "Thanks Rouge!" he and Logan yelled after her. After a few minutes of flying, she noticed Sonic, Crystina, Silver, and Blaze walking along, talking. She flew down and stopped them. "Hey Rouge," Sonic and Crystina said at the same time. She just looked at Silver and Blaze. "That hawk, Shawn, and Logan need you two," she said to them.

Silver and Blaze nodded and followed Rouge to the location of the two girls and the two smart boys. Logan beaconed for Blaze and she walked over there as Shawn motioned for Silver. "Blaze, we need your help. Shawn and I are going to make temporary housing structures while we're here until we are sent back to our world," Logan explained. Blaze nodded. "And you need me for…?" she asked. Logan finished, "We found some spare metal lying around. We need to mold them into nails, but first we need someone to make a fire so that they'll be hot enough to form into the nails." Blaze grinned. "Good plan…. And Silver is needed because?" she asked. Logan smiled. "Shawn's explaining that to him now. Both of you will see what the other is needed for."

Shawn and Silver were standing over the metal and wood. "Well, Silver, we need your psychokinesis to mold something very hot. Logan and I can't mold the metal ourselves of course. We would burn ourselves. You, on the other hand, don't even need to get near the fire…." Shawn explained. "Oh, and you needed Blaze for the fire?" he wondered. "Exactly!" Shawn said. "Pretty smart plan…" he replied. Blaze had started a fire and Silver had held the metal up, examining it. Blaze yelled "OK, Shawn! Ready for Silver!" and Shawn nodded. Silver put the metal into the fire, letting it get hot and turn yellow-orange. Shawn said, "OK, Silver, now we need them to be nails…" Silver formed the nails.

After an hour, the boys and girls had a good fifty nails in front of them. "This will take forever to build two shelters…" Logan said. Silver and Blaze grinned. "Not unless you get more people to help," Silver said. Blaze was already onto his idea. She had ran to get the others and Silver was gathering more wood. When Blaze returned, Silver had an idea. "Shawn! Logan! You forgot something VERY important!" he said. Shawn and Logan looked at each other. Shawn slapped his forehead in realization. "Duh! How could we forget the hammers?" Logan said, realizing it too. Silver and Blaze were already making the hammer heads and Logan and Shawn were carving the handles. Silver and Blaze melded them together and the four got to work.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Shawn Stands Up to Shadow

Paulina, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Shawn, and Logan were all working on the shelters. Silver and Shawn knew that even with all six of them working on it, they wouldn't finish it in time. Silver looked at Shawn. "Shawn, this will take forever with the six of us alone… we need more people to help, or we might not finish in time for the nightfall," he said. Shawn nodded. "I'm aware of that, Silver, but we need someone to inform a few of the others. Unfortunately, all of us have to keep working nonstop to shorten the time…" he replied. Then a small flash of light shone and the six turned and saw… Shadow?

"Why isn't my Chaos Control working?" he angrily wondered. "Shadow, buddy…" Logan started, overhearing Silver and Shawn. Shadow just looked at him. "What is it?" he asked, not EXACTLY wanting to deal with him. "Well, we need more people to help us build these shelters, so that we all have a place to STAY while we figure out a way back home," he explained. Shadow just stood there, arms crossed, and finally, he bitterly replied, "Well, what do you want ME to do about it?" Logan looked shocked. "How could anyone be this angry all the time?" he wondered to his self. "Well, I hope you don't mind but we want you to please warn the others. We have to work nonstop to finish by nightfall," Shawn replied, a look of boldness on his face.

He made himself ALMOST match Shadow. Just without the bitterness. And anger. He was trying to stand up to him. Shadow saw right through it, but he was a little impressed that Shawn would try and make himself be bolder looking. Shawn knew that Shadow wasn't fooled so he just tried a LITTLE less but he still tried. "I see right through that, Shawn. Who are you trying to show off to? No one is going to be impressed by YOU of all things," he said bitterly, trying to bring Shawn's spirits down. It wasn't working.

Shawn just chuckled. "Show off? Please, I am just a humble half wolf hawk trying to help my friends make a shelter for housing purposes until the time of departure. You are just spouting nonsense because I am standing up to you and your angry and bitter ways. What's the deal with you anyways, Shadow? Is it that YOU are trying to show off, or you are haunted by something in your past that showed your true weakness?" the hawk retorted. Shadow was taken off guard by his reply. He didn't think that Shawn would go that far in the act. He looked shocked… and a little sad at the same time. He was remembering Maria's death and he shook it off of his mind again.

"Hmph. Apparently, the hawk's got a smart mouth!" he said, angrier then before. Shawn grinned an evil grin. Logan, Paulina, and Amy were getting worried that one of them would kill the other. Paulina stood between Shawn and Shadow, and she sensed the tension between the hedgehog and the hawk. "Shawn, like, maybe you should totally get back to work…" she said, trying to convince him to stop talking to Shadow and lower the chances of a fight. Logan just looked at Shadow. "Shadow, we just need you to help us by getting the others…" he said, voice a little shaken. Shadow just said "Hmph." and went off to get them, no longer wanting to be around Shawn. This anger wouldn't last forever, and the two would eventually HAVE to become allies, so he was waiting for Shawn to offer it first.

James was fixing his hair and Cream and Cheese were making a crown of flowers for Vanilla. James saw them in his mirror. "Hey, Cream and Cheese, what are you doing?" he asked, eyeing the crown and flowers in their hands. They looked at him and smiled. "Mr. James, we're making a crown of flowers for my mom!" Cream happily replied. "Chao!" Cheese added. "Well, it's looking pretty good! You guys have some skill at that, don't you?" he replied, smiling at them. "They are adorable!" he thought to himself. "We make these a lot. We do it for the people we care about," Cream explained. James smiled bigger at their sweetness.

Crystina was walking along in the forest with Sonic, Hunter, Loner, Sierra, Knuckles, Kendall, Carlos, and Tails and Rouge were flying overhead. Shadow appeared in front of them in a flash of white light. "That smart mouth hawk and the human need help building 'shelters' and they were too lazy to come get you their selves," he said, facing all of the animals and two humans. They looked at each other. The members of the pack knew that they were working nonstop and weren't lazy. Loner looked at the others. "He means that they have to-" "Work nonstop so that they can finish by nightfall," Crystina finished for him. The others nodded and headed for the location of the forest.

Shawn was smiling from his victory and was working harder. Logan looked up and saw the others coming. Silver and Blaze looked up too. Shawn was still working. "They're here, Shawn!" Blaze called to him. Shawn looked up, finally. "Guys!" he exclaimed, running over to them and hugging Sierra and Crystina and high fiving Hunter and Loner. Crystina looked at him. "Shawn, you let the work get to your head. You are a very smart guy and the work has made you… well…" she started. "Insane, dude. You've gone epicly insane from the work, dude," Hunter finished. Loner looked closely at his face. His pupils were dilated and his skin was wet from sweat. Sierra looked at his hands. His tan gloves were brown in spots from the dirt and she removed her cousin's gloves. "His palms are red and blistered…" she explained. "He overworked himself…" Crystina said, a tone of mothering concern in her voice. Shawn looked up at her. "I haven't seen you in AGES, Paulina! How have you been?" he asked, having blurred vision and insanity from exhaustion.

The others got scared for his sanity. Loner looked at him with a worried expression on his face. "In 3... 2... 1..." Sierra said, pointing to Shawn after the one. He collapsed to the ground and was passed out. Sierra looked closely. "Not a heat stroke. Just simply exhausted," she diagnosed. Shawn's ancestors were shamans, and Sierra, being Shawn's cousin, learned remedies and symptoms of different things from him. Hunter and Crystina were in the pack for over three years. Well, they ALL were, but the two of them were fighters and environmentalists. They looked at each other and found a cloth bag in the woods. They collected leaves and filled the bag with it. Then they looked around and, oddly enough, found a burlap sack about twenty feet from where they were standing. They put the bag of leaves under Shawn's head and set him on the burlap sack to rest.

The others got to work on the shelter and had both main frames built in three hours. Half of them worked on the shelter for the band while the other half worked on the shelter for the pack. Shawn had woken up after the others were a quarter done with the walls, only one hour later. "What… what… h… happened?" he asked groggily. Sierra ran over and Crystina followed. "You overworked yourself…" Crystina explained. "Then she and Hunter made a little pillow and laid you on a burlap sack for you to rest. We worked for four hours while you rested, and we are all caught up!" Sierra finished the explanation.

James arrived, wearing a crown of flowers. "Uhh, James, what's that?" Kendall and Carlos asked, pointing to the crown. "It's a flower crown," he explained. "Cream and Cheese taught me how to make it and I made it myself." Logan noticed it too. "No wonder it's constructed from blue and red flowers…" he said. James just smiled. "I promised them that I would work twice as hard for them while they make a crown for Cream's mom," he said happily. "So, Shadow found you?" Amy asked the boy with the flower crown. James nodded then further explained, "He wasn't in the BEST mood. When he was storming off, he mumbled something like 'Stupid hawk… what does he know of my past or weaknesses' or something…."

Shawn whipped his head up. He knew what hawk Shadow was referring to… James had a run in with an angrier Shadow then what Shawn faced and stood up to. Shadow, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen… Rouge was gone too, and Tails was flying in a direction, away from the others. He wondered what they were doing, but he would never find out.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
